


School of Dreams

by LeeHeeMoon, Lyenever



Category: CNBLUE (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, FTIsland, Lee Min Ho - Fandom, SHINee, SS501, Super Junior, jang geun suk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ji Ae, Yun Hee
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHeeMoon/pseuds/LeeHeeMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyenever/pseuds/Lyenever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo conoce los grupos que hay en un instituto. School of Dreams es igual, pero en un colegio para los más ricos, los más inteligentes, los "lideres del futuro" todo es a la vez muy diferente. Nuestras protagonistas son dos chicas de clase social baja que, aunque buscan pasar desaperecibidas, las circunstancias las empujan a "centro del escenario".</p>
            </blockquote>





	School of Dreams

Park Ji Ae estaba segura de que nunca llegarían a dársele bien las matemáticas. Era el primer día de clase y ya estaba completamente cansada de ellas. La cuestión era que su personalidad se inclinaba muchísimo más hacia las artes, la fotografía y el cine, y también las letras en menor medida... con lo que las ciencias se escapaban completamente de ella. Tanto era así que muchos de sus amigos estaban en una clase avanzada mientras que ella se mantenía en las clases normales.

En realidad era algo que le fastidiaba,y no poco. Era una persona normal y corriente y las cosas que hacían que destacara hacían que muchas personas la vieran como una friki, ni más ni menos. También era consciente de una persona como ella, cargando siempre con su cámara a cuestas, haciendo fotos a todos, y metida en su mundo... no era alguien con quien gustara pasar la mayoría del tiempo. Eso no le importaba tanto, lo que más le fastidiaba es que los dichosos números le estaban alejando mucho de sus amigos.

Al salir de la clase se colgó la mochila sobre un hombro y camino hacia la cafetería del instituto, la cual quedaba dos pisos por debajo de donde se encontraba en ese momento. En todo el camino intentó no fijarse en la gente que había a su alrededor, tenía hambre y no quería soportar conversaciones insustanciales, ni escuchar los insultos en modo de indirecta de alguno que otro. Había desarrollado algo así como un sexto sentido que le permitía moverse entre la gente mirando al suelo sin chocarse.

La cafetería de aquel lugar era bastante grande, y es que el Nasam Highschool no era un lugar cualquiera, sino un instituto de los más importantes en el país. La gente que ingresaba allí era la que tenía las mejores notas (ella había entrado por sus excelentes notas en el área de arte y con ayuda en el resto de áreas) y también los hijos de familias con mucho dinero. Por eso era natural que una chica como ella, cuya familia tenía un cibercafe, no llamara demasiado la atención.

Tampoco físicamente era nada espectacular. Una chica como cualquier otra, de estatura bastante baja, piel pálida y ojos tirando a castaños. Su pelo naturalmente era negro, pero hacía ya un año que se lo había teñido de un hermoso color rojo que no pensaba cambiar, era largo y sedoso, quizás la parte que más le gustaba de ella, también una de las que más se cuidaba. Por ahora no había llamado la atención de ningún chico (al menos que ella supiera) y tampoco estaba demasiado interesada en hacerlo en la actualidad.

 

Ya dentro de aquel lugar miró a su alrededor en busca de la mesa donde solían sentarse sus amigos y, al ver a dos de ellos sentados, sonrió y prácticamente corrió hacia ellos.

-Oppas! ¿Qué tal han ido las primeras clases? -Preguntó sentándose justamente en el hueco que quedaba en medio de los dos.

-¿Vas a seguir llamándome oppa este año a pesar de que eres mayor que yo? -preguntó uno de ellos con curiosidad mientras la miraba de lado. Sin embargo sonreía y su tono desde luego no parecía enfadado, con que lo que había dicho era más bien una broma.

 

-Solo unos meses mas pequeño, y te queda mucho mejor oppa que dongsaeg Minho. Además, no te metas conmigo...llevo una mañana horrible.

Ji Ae no había cogido nada de comer, la cafetería era bastante cara y ella para ahorrar prefería llevar su propia comida de casa. Sin embargo, cuando vio el menú que los dos tenían sobre la mesa, no pudo evitar tragar saliva al comparar su ramen con el plato de bugolgi de uno, y el mandu del otro. Incluso su estómago dejó escapar un sonoro ruido que creo carcajadas en ambos.

-Si,ya veo que tienes hambre,toma anda.

El segundo chico era quien había hablado y quien le ofrecía un trozo de bugolgi en los palillos, acercándoselo a la boca. Quemaba, así que cuando ella consiguió comenzar a masticar lo hizo con la boca un poco abierta, llevándose los dedos a los labios para quitar un poco la salsa.

-Gracias Kyu -contestó ella mientras masticaba y dejaba que el aire frío entrara en la boca enfriando un poco la carne. Cuando al fin tragó pudo hablar un poco más- pero no es por eso...son las matemáticas. Ya se que está mal que os lo diga a vosotros, pero las odio...y el profesor... parece un ogro.

Había dicho aquello último más bajo de lo normal, solo por si acaso. Justo entonces sintió la mano de Kyuhyun alzándose y frotándole el pelo, despeinandola. Sabía que aquello era algo que simplemente odiaba, pero Ji Ae era consciente de que, por mucho que el siempre buscara fastidiarla en cierta manera, lo hacía en un tono cariñoso, así que era la única persona a quien le permitía hacer algo así.

-No te preocupes, los dos sabemos que tu cabecita es nula para lo que son los estudios de verdad- aseguró él mientras Minho intentaba esconder una sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras les observaba a ambos.

 

La joven se había inclinado a sacar el ramen de la mochila después de recibir aquella “caricia”, pero cuando se levantó tenía los dos palillos metálicos en la mano y, a modo de espada, los esgrimió hacia él, a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Que quieres decir con “los estudios de verdad”? A ver si te crees que tu jugarias tan tranquilo al starcraft si no hubiera gente que diseñara todo, desde los bichos hasta la música, y creo yo que eso no es trabajo solo de matemáticas.

-Tsk- contestó él apartando los palillos con la mano y metiéndose un trozo más de carne en la boca. 

Ji Ae bufó mientras comenzaba a abrir el ramen. Estaba más que acostumbrada a que el ganara siempre las peleas y no se enfadada con él, pero siempre le gustaba fingir para que no estuviera del todo tranquilo. Ji Ae también era una de las pocas personas a las que Kyuhyun pedía perdón por bromas de ese tipo.

-No te preocupes Ji... Si tienes problemas en matemáticas te ayudaremos- contestó Minho de buen humor.

-Si la sacáis las castañas del fuego siempre nunca conseguirá nada por sí misma- dijo una voz más seria.

Lo siguiente fue que un chico realmente alto se sentó frente a ellos. Ji Ae bajó rápidamente la mirada evitando los ojos profundos de él, los cuales siempre conseguían ponerla nerviosa. No se podía dudar que era muy guapo (en realidad, los tres lo eran), pero había algo en el que mantenía en tensión a cuantas personas había a su alrededor, y Ji era una de esas personas. En realidad, conocía a pocas chicas que estuvieran realmente cómodas con él y en más de una ocasión la habían preguntado cómo podía estar en su grupo de amigos.

La chica estaba segura de que todo se debía a que era una persona rara. No es que estuviera incómoda con él por su forma de ser, es que durante mucho tiempo (es decir, desde que conoció a los tres) Changmin le había gustado, solo que nunca le había dicho nada porque no se atrevía a hacerlo. Por el carácter de él y por esto último su relación siempre había sido más alejada a la que tenía con los otros dos. Por suerte, llevaba todas las vacaciones sin saber de él dado que había ido a visitar a su familia, lo cual había conseguido que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese sentimiento se enfriara.

 

-Hola sunbae.

-Hyung, no seas así- se quejó Minho en primer lugar.

-Eso es, sabes que ella se esfuerza... ya es más de lo que hace mucha gente- completo Kyuhyun mientras le pellizcaba a ella en la mejilla.

Max se había sentado frente a ella, al lado de Minho, y la examinaba con curiosidad sin responder a todo lo que había dicho el resto de chicos por el momento.

-Voy a por el agua caliente -dejó escapar ella poniéndose rápidamente en pie. 

Realmente parecía que estaba huyendo de él, y lo estaba haciendo, no estaba del todo segura de cómo tenía que comportarse en aquella ocasión y, para no variar, el comportamiento del hombre la había confundido más aún, nunca sabía si él estaba bromeando o no.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta la mano de Minho se estrelló directamente contra la parte trasera de la cabeza de Changmin, no fue fuerte, pero era lo que hacía siempre que el hombre metía la pata con ella. Si Kyuhyun y Changmin eran los que más se metían con ella, Minho era el que más la cuidaba. El era también juguetón, también bromista, pero no lo era con ella... sobre todo porque veía en primera persona como los otros dos cargaban contra ella y como la chica lo soportaba estoicamente.

Llenó el cuenco de plástico de agua caliente en la máquina correspondiente y después regresó hasta donde se encontraba el grupo, solo que ahora había una persona más: su hermano.

En realidad su vida familiar había sido bastante caótica desde pequeña. Sus primeros recuerdos, aunque era muy niña, pertenecían a un orfanato donde la habían abandonado. No sabía quiénes podían ser sus padres. Tenía también el recuerdo de un niño que, según ella creía, sería un amigo del que después no volvió a saber nada. Sus padres adoptivos siempre la habían dicho que era adoptada, pero cuando pidió investigar un poco más sobre su pasado resultó que el orfanato había sufrido un incendio y se habían quemado todos los datos sobre su familia. Así que nunca sabría quién era realmente, lo que le creaba gran parte de su inseguridad.

-Oppa...¿Cuando has llegado?

Yoochun, que así se llamaba su hermano, estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos. Se había sentado junto a Kyuhyun, en el sitio donde antes estaba ella, así que a Ji Ae no le quedó más remedio que tomar asiento junto a Changmin que en esta ocasión no dijo nada, seguramente porque se comportaba al estar el hermano de ella delante a pesar de que en muchos aspectos eran tal para cual.

 

-Ahora mismo... Acabo de salir de las clases de la mañana, no recordaba lo aburrido que era todo esto.

El chico,que tenía un gorro de lana cubriéndole la cabeza y la melena larga parcialmente, siquiera alzó la cabeza para hablar con ella,ni parecía tener hambre por el momento. Ji Ae se encogió de hombros tomando los palillos que tenía colocados sobre la mesa para comenzar a remover el ramen una vez pasado el tiempo indicado.

-¿Por qué no quedamos esta tarde en el ciber para jugar unas partidas?¿Tienes que estar allí Ji?- preguntó Kyuhyun que ya había terminado de comer y estaba ocupado ahora con un café para llevar.

-Si, esta tarde me toca a mí -contestó ella con tranquilidad.En realidad era la que se ocupaba del negocio siempre que los padres no podían, su hermano pasaba más tiempo molestando al grupo de amigos que trabajando. A ella en realidad no le importaba, en muchas ocasiones se sentaba allí a hacer los deberes mientras, sin aburrirse porque todos ellos estaban aquí.

-Esperemos que no se destroce el plan, creo que te buscan -indicó Minho haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el frente.

La profesora Hye Young, su profesora de arte, se aproximaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el grupo. Ji Ae levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de ella. En realidad era una profesora bastante joven que también tenía fama de loca, o al menos solía salirse bastante de la norma. Sin embargo Ji sabía que tenía mucho talento y congeniaba bastante bien con ella, casi como si fuese una hermana mayor salvando la distancia de los estudios.

-Imaginé que estarías aquí. Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente- dijo la profesora tomando asiento junto a todos ellos sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Por suerte todos los chicos estaban acostumbrados a eso a pesar de que ninguno tenía clase con ella.

-¿Que hizo ya? -Preguntó Kyuhyun mientras Changmin y Yoochun se dedicaban a hablar en la otra parte de la mesa. La respuesta de Ji Ae a eso fue sencilla: le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa directamente en la espinilla. Kyuhyun no volvió a decir nada, pero todos pudieron ver como se agachaba un poco sobre la mesa para frotarse la pierna dolorida.

-No no,no es nada de eso... ¿Como va a hacer algo nuestra adorable Ji Ae? -La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba algo en su maletín- La cuestión es que como todos los años se va a hacer una fiesta de presentación del nuevo curso, y como siempre me ayudas a organizarla he pensado que esta vez podrías ayudarme a entregar las invitaciones.

Las susodichas invitaciones fueron lo que ella terminó dejando en la mesa frente a la asombrada Ji.

-¿Yo? No se ofenda, pero eso sería como pedirle a un cura que predicara entre moros.

Estaba claro que a la chica no le hacía la más mínima gracia la idea. No se llevaba bien con casi nadie, y menos aún con el tipo de personas que disfrutaban de esos bailes. Ella les veía como un cuerpo sin cerebro y ellos a ella como una mosca que aplastar lo más pronto posible, o algo así.

 

-No digas tonterías, tú conoces al grupo de baile y también al de música... y seguro que puedes convencerles para que actúen en el baile. ¿No es tu mejor amiga la hermana de Yunho? Pues ya está... al resto solo tienes que explicarles que en esta ocasión se trata de un baile de disfraces, y que habrá un juego en el que todos estarán obligados a participar.

Esas últimas palabras si alarmaron al resto de presentes en aquella mesa. A pocos les hacía gracia disfrazarse y a ninguno le gustaba la idea de jugar con aquella gente,salvo quizás a Minho que era el más dado a los deportes junto a Changmin. En conclusión: la situación estaba empeorando por momentos.

-¿Que juego será? -Pregunto el mismo Minho con curiosidad.

La profesora, al ver que de pronto estaban atendiendo todos,no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Bueno,de los presentes... que serán los dos últimos cursos como siempre, se dividirán dos grupos... y haremos algo así como un running man, esconderse, cazar, con cascabeles y todo eso...ya entendéis.

Si Ji Ae hubiera podido desaparecer en aquel momento lo hubiera hecho. Si lo de los disfraces no era suficientemente malo, ahora encima había que jugar a aquello. No es que el juego no le gustaba (lo pasaba muy bien viéndolo en la televisión) pero nunca se había visto capaz de participar, y menos aún ganar, en algo así.

-Además, los profesores también jugaremos. Así que no acepto un no por respuesta. Tienes el resto de clases de hoy libre para invitar a todo el mundo, luego puedes irte a casa - dijo la profesora mientras finalmente se levantaba dejando las invitaciones (y el marrón) delante de la chica. Al final sonrió alzando la mano con dos dedos extendidos en forma de v o signo de la victoria- ya veréis como lo pasamos genial.

Y sin más se fue. Lo único que pudo hacer Ji Ae fue apartar el ramen frente a ella.

-Ya no tengo apetito.


End file.
